


Thorns

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Anthropomorphic fic, Drabble, Gen, Vulcancentric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos gains some insight into the behavior of a fellow member of the "Enterprise" pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "thorns" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse.

I yip with joy when Dad says we’re going to visit Lady Erect Ears’ home territory, but she’s not so pleased that I’m coming.

“T’Pol, Porthos doesn’t bite, and I’ll keep him on a very short leash.”

It’s quite hot where the Erect Ears pack lives, so all the plants have thorns instead of leaves. Thorns that prick my paws, scratch my belly and poke my nose when I stop to smell a flower. Thorns even try to kill me.

“Captain, that plant is poisonous to canines.”

I begin to understand why Lady Erect Ears doesn’t like to be touched.


End file.
